


Blowjob during a Ballgame

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Golden shower, M/M, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Noel is watching Manchester City on the television while Liam is sucking him off, due to losing an argument.





	Blowjob during a Ballgame

"AHH, FUCKIN HELL!" Noel screamed out in in agony. He slapped the side of Liam's face and reminded him he was not to use his teeth. 

"Take my cock to the butcher's down the road if I want that kind of service. Christ." MCC was on the telly, and Noel was watching as well as getting his cock sucked. Liam'd lost an argument about the ongoing game, and now he was on his knees.

Finishing his beer, Noel put the can on the table, and ran his finger's through his brother's hair. When MCC scored, he yanked hard with a yell, Liam moaning. Noel let fly the hair he'd pulled out and patted his head as an apology. 

Liam's jaw was locking, as normally, it didn't take Noel very long to get off. He assumed it was the distraction of the game that was causing it. He popped off of Noel's cock, his lips ruby red and swollen.

"Do you even want this or what? You seem to find MCC orgasmic and me a rag doll to abuse during good plays." Liam grumbled.

"Or, maybe you are just shite at giving a proper cocksucking." Cigarette between his lips, he took a drag and blew the smoke in his brother's face.

"Get back to business, cocksucker, I want to shoot my load down your throat, Liam." The idea pleased Noel, and he sat back as Liam nearly swallowed Noel's cock, causing him to grunt.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Noel praised, hoping the rest of this would go smooth.

MCC was winning, and that alone made Noel want to cream himself, but having his cock in Liam's warm mouth as it was licked and sucked by him, was even more amazing. Excited, Noel grabbed Liam by his hair and began fucking his mouth. Liam had no gag reflex but he stull was not expecting this. Barely having time to breath. he gasped as Noel went wild.

Shortly after, Noel couldn't contain himself, and shot his hot load of come down his brother's throat, his orgasm feeling explosive. Liam swallowed, and Noel let got of Liam's hair. Popping off he moaned that Noel had probably ruined his hair.

"You're fucking fine, now lean back." Noel ordered.

Noel began to piss all over the front of Liam, Liam closing his eyes as it was done. He put a hand down his pants and felt his cock grow hard. When Noel was done, Liam went to the toilet to have a good wank as Noel would only touch him in the shower after he'd pissed on him. 

Liam, sitting on the toilet held the shaft of his cock firmly and began wanking, precome forming at the head, piss dripping off of his body. Picturing Noel pissing on him caused him to feel electric, and in a moment he was coming all over his hand and chest. For a moment he just sat there and then decided to take a shower to get cleaned up.


End file.
